


Bi-sexual Love

by CJ_Z_Playz_2004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smexy, Vaginal Sex, just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Z_Playz_2004/pseuds/CJ_Z_Playz_2004
Summary: Love and marriage. A series of chapters.





	Bi-sexual Love

Hi ya'll! I am Daniel, and this is my story.


End file.
